


Spellbound Hero

by FandomGeek123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Gen, Male Annabeth Chase, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGeek123/pseuds/FandomGeek123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's trip to Germany was interrupted by two seemingly stupid mortals. What happens when that useless mortal is the Savior of Olympus? How can one demigod change the story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Loki Invades

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So I originally wrote this fic for International Percy Jackson Day, but I've decided to continue it from...a looooong break. So here we go! (I swear I'm not this peppy in real life)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Percy Jackson...sadly

Loki walked down the stairs, overlooking the waddling mortals. He watched as they mingled amongst themselves, unaware about what was about to unfold. Just as he reached the base of the marble staircase, a woman in an elegant sleeveless black gown bumped into him. The silver belt caught on his staff, preventing him from moving forward.

"Sorry," she said, unlatching it, but he ignored them except to glare into her sea green eyes before moving past. He heard the girl huff, but paid no mind. Grabbing the target by the lapel of his suit jacket, Loki casually threw him on the stone table in the middle of the room.

The crowd around him gasped and screamed as he took out his instrument and plunged it into the man's eyes. He grinned at the fleeing guests. Squeamish things, mortals were.

Everyone ran as the man twitched shuttered. Screams ricocheted off the walls as the crowd fled. He stood over the body with a mischievous gleam in his eye and faint smirk on his face.

He caught the eyes of one of the fleeing guests. A familiar sea green stared back before the girl was tugged away by a bonde boy.

Loki stepped out of the gala, a smirk on his face as people ran by him in fear. Some things never get old. Everything was going according to plan. His suit gleamed as it transformed into his armor.

He conjured illusions of himself to surround them, watching their panic with a bit of glee. They seemed to honestly believe they could outrun him, Loki of Asgard.

He raising his arms he addressed the masses. "Kneel before me," he commanded. Struck with fear, no one moved. Loki grew slowly irritated.

"KNEEL!" He shouted as he slammed his staff into the ground. They rushed to do so, fearing his wrath. He smiled as he gazed across the fearful faces.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." He could practically smell the fear that was radiating of the humans.

"It takes a lot more to get me on my knees," someone said, slowly standing. He turned to stare into the vibrant green eyes of the girl from before. The blonde boy from before stood beside her, an arm on hers, but the girl shrugged him off, "and definitely not to the people like you," He grinned patronizingly at her.

"There are no people like me," he said slowly, but she shook her head. "There are always people like you. Idiots who think that they can get whatever the want with power and attitude, and I speak from experience when I say they never win." She smirked. "At least not with me."

He snarled but contained himself.

"Look to your young one," he said raising his scepter,"let her be an example." Before he could fire a blast, the scepter was knocked out of her face.

Blinking, he turned to back to the woman's blonde friend, who was now expertly twirling a gleaming bronze daggar.

"Aren't you interesting," he murmured as the girl took out a small knife for herself. He fired another bolt but the girl ducked.

The crowd around them rushed away at his distraction.

She rushed him, ducking under his swing and slashing his side. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the man protecting citizens from any stray blasts. He growled. He was tired of these mortals.

He made copies of himself to attack her, each getting slashed and fading in a flury of green magic.

Sneaking behind her, he slashed her side before throwing her into the stair of the gala building, making her drop the knife. He walked over to her calmly as she struggled to get out of the mini crater he had created.

"SEPH!" her friend screamed from behind, but was too far away to help. He raised his scepter and fired at the still dazed girl.

...only for the shot to be intercepted by a man in red white, and blue.

Loki growled as Captain America helped the girl up once again. A repulser shot his hand, holding the scepter. He turned to see a flying suit of armour landed near him in a crouch. Weapons popped out of the shoulder blades.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," the metallic voice said. He stepped back, arms up and his armour transfered back into a suit.

The Captain looked up from the waking girl. "Iron Man," he nodded. The metal man nodded back. "Captain."

"Sephone!" another voice cut in.

A blonde boy pushed past the Captain, scooping up the girl in his arms. The girl moaned and sat up. "Hi there," he said softly with a small smile.

The girl, Sephone, returned it."Hello." She groaned as she tried to sit up. "Still think it was a good idea to not bring weapons? Every time we go out to do this 'normal' things like this happen."

The boy grumbled, but didn't seem to have much of an argument. A cough interrupted the two and they turned to see two awkward superheroes. They could see a red haired woman taking the annoyed Asgardian into the now landed jet.

"Let me help you up, miss." He grabbed her arm and gently got her to her feet, the boy hovering nearby.

"Thank you," she said clutching her side. 

"Thank you," Steve returned. "for doing that. You didn't have to." She shrugged. "I sort of did. Who else was going to stand up to a bully with a glowing stick." Tony laughed, lifting up his face shield. "I like her."

"I do too," a voice said behind them. Everyone swiveled around to see Natasha standing there, hands on her hip. "What I'm wondering is how you learned to fight like that," she said taking a step closer.

The girl opened her mouth to answer, her gown flowing in the wind, before doubling over, clutching her stomach. Her friend caught her before she hit the ground, and slowly lowered her.

When she removed her hand, it was caked in blood. "Ow," she moaned, resting her head against the blonde. He quickly wrapped her up in his arms, shushing her. He looked up to see the Captain holding his shoulder.

He ran his eyes over her, moving their hands away from the wound before standing up."We can take her to our medical at our base. It's the least we could do." The boy sighed, surprisingly unworried for such a wound, before standing with Seph carried bridle style.

Once they were firmly seated and Seph was secured, Tony turned to the still fusing boy.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I know Bloody Mary over here's name, but don't know who's playing the youngest Malfoy just yet." The boy rolled his eyes, but didn't move to answer. That is until Seph nudged him.

He sighed. "Andrew. The name's Andrew Chase and this is Persephone Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...so there's this thing

* * *

 

Hey, guys! It's been a while. I know I haven't posted anything, but I've actually been continuing my stories on both paper and a separate document. There's been a lot of things going on in my life, but I thought it was time to come back so here I am! 

 

Problem is, while I have a good continuation point, I no longer can really connect to the beginning of this story so I've already started revamping it. It follows the same story line, and all the chapters will be pretty similar, but I think my foreshadowing and characterization are now better portrayed along with dialogue insertion...or well, hopefully.

 

Sorry for the long wait, and I promise to be better. I even have a couple of people beating my ass for it and keeping me on task so these will get done! 

 

But the most important thing I wanted to note, however, is that there is no way I could have restarted this without all the positive feedback and constructive criticism that I received both on Archive of Our Own and Fanfiction.net so thank you all for still being interested in this story.

 

This story will be crossposted still, and I will be restarting a few of my other stories, as well, as laying the foundation for a few others so watch out for those, and thank you for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!
> 
> ~SM


End file.
